Good Boy, Seifer
by BrandieAnime
Summary: Summers coming and everyone is on there super awesome vaca ever! Except Hayner. So when his parents leave for there own trip to Hawaii, What do they get Hayner for an occupation? seiner Seifer/hayner


Title: Good Boy, Seifer

Pairing: Seifner Seifer/Hayner

Summary: SPOILER Summers coming and everyone is on there Isuper awesome vaca ever! Except Hayner. So when his parents leave for there own trip to Hawaii, What do they get Hayner for an occupation?

I hate it. bhate/b it. BHATE/B it! Why does everybody have a better life then me, huh? Everybody else gets to go on SUPER awesome vacations! Olette gets to go to Japan to study her family heritage. Pence gets to go to Canada to see his uncle and aunt. Even Roxas got to go to London with some weird photography club. And poor little Hayner is stuck in dumb old twilight town with his dumb old house and his dumb old video games that he's beaten, what 80 times? UGH! Its no fair! A whole 61 days with NOTHING to do. I tried convincing my parents to take me some where, anywhere! But every time I do they get all weird and get this guilty look on there face like a kid who broke something. I got so bored that I actually asked around if anybody had some little job that I could do. Of course that doesn't really go into effect if every god dame citizen is on vacation. I even hijacked some freakishly old hippy van. Who knew that playing with wires would start a car up. Though crashing it into a taco stand didn't really go good on my record of under age driving. 'Thank god' that the officer who charged me was the same man who refereed the struggle matches. He told me that losing 'such a determined' struggler would be a shame. So most of my charges were dropped. My parents knew that my Ireckless/I behavior was caused my overly creative and spirited mind. What a load of bullshit. You see my parent were the type of people to play Motes Art while there delivery from god slept. Cant blame them though, got away with a lot of shit in my child hood. But when my parents decided to coat me with the explanation for acting strange lately I completely snapped.

"WHAT?" I yelled furiously. My mother winced from extreme voice adjustment.

"I-its only for two week Hun-bun" Yeah, its my nicknames, whatever.

"That's not fair! Why cant you take me! I'M YOUR SON!" At this point my father decided to jump in.

"Hayner, your mother and I need some relaxation time. You'll have the house to yourself!" My father tried to sooth. However I didn't calm down.

"B-but its not fair! YOU guys get to go to Hawaii while I gnaw my arm off from boredom!" HA! This is the point where my parents give in. Threats always freak them out.

"We'll get you a dog."

Ok so it wasn't a vacation but I GET A DOG! I always loved dogs! My parents however weren't exactly animal people considering they were complete NEATFREAKS. How do you get a spawn of Satan from two angels? I have no idea. So the BIG day came closer then I could imagine. Walking through the shit smelling pet store I went completely crazy. Dog crazy. Running up to every dog, sticking my fingers in the cage trying desperately to make one seem the least bit interested in me. One dog though caught my eye completely. Flo. Flo. Flo. A gorgeous golden retriever with a sunshine fur coat and a hyper personality. It wasn't exactly a puppy but it was one hell of a dog. So after a couple of minutes of puppy dog eyes and some pleading I was able to walk out with a new best friend. IMan's/I best friend. My parents leaving flew by like a breeze. My days consisted of rough housing with Flo and passing out on my parents bed. However dogs were dogs and needed SOME place to take a dump. So on the second day of my parents little relaxation time I decided to strut around my new hound. But of course on the FRIST walk ever with my dog, I lose it. Shut up. I started freaking out that my dog totally broke the leash and took off. Oh, what a loyal dog! So that resulted me into shouting out the name FLO consistently. If I wasn't considered the weirdest kid in town then this would put the kid who is in shame. Poor Roxas. HAHAHAHA oh, gawd I'm just kidding. So back to me freaking out, I started to run through the tunnels like a mad man. Screaming the echoing name Flo. Flo. Flo. After Running around the town for about 15 minutes I decided to check the one place I didn't want to check. 'Seifer' zone. Where strugglers GET. IT. ON! So the referee says. The sandlot. Walking towards the front entrance I completely froze from the UNBELIEVALBE site. I saw Seifer. Not just Seifer. But Seifer Ihappy/I. Its was like watching a baby take its first steps. I heard him actually…laugh. None of his lackeys were around just him and Flo roughing housing. I just stood in complete shock. I have never seen never Iheard/I Seifer Laugh. I mean I've heard him chuckle and seen him smirk. But this was different. It was…beautiful. Wait, no its just amazing that's all! As a couple of minutes strolled along Seifer glanced up and took a double take. He quickly stood up and brushed himself off.

"W-what do you want lamer?" Was…was he blushing? Ok I couldn't help but smile. It was to cute. I mean funny! GAWD! I held out a snapped leash and let it drop.

"Came to get my dog." Shit, I couldn't stop fucking smiling. He gave me a funny look. And back at the dog.

"I didn't know you had a dog."

"Yeah well parents left for a couple of weeks and decided I needed something to occupy my time."

"Oh, I see. Your one of those rich snobby kids that get whatever they want, huh?"

"NO! I'm a nice kid to my parents and I am defiantly NOT rich!:" How dare he? Say that I'm some spoiled brat!

"Well I figured since you use a dog as a time consuming object then you might be." He said smirking at me. I wanted to say something completely brutal something so low he would even cry but I knew what this was really about. Seifer was a animal lover. The whole save the whales and shit. Well I'll be fucking darn tootin. So I just plastered a huge smile right back on my face, which in vice versa made Seifer grimace.

"I saw you smile." He frowned. Deeply.

"No you didn't! That was a smirk."

" I saw you smii-ile " I sang to completely piss him off.

"No you didn't!" He yelled taking a step forward. HA, losing his temper.

"Oh, yes I did!" I chuckled taking a step forward.

"Your seeing shit lamer!" Another step.

"Only the reality." I stated . Step.

"Your bat shit crazy!" Step.

"Bat shit crazy WITH the truth." step.

"You didn't see shit!" step.

"I heard you laughing." step.

"I always laugh, at YOU Hayner."

"No, You chuckle." step.

"You pay attention?" We were so close and we didn't even no it. Our faces were a inch apart and we couldn't even tell.

"Only to the little things." I laughed at the stupidity of our weird conversation in till I felt something on my neck. It grabbed my hair fiercely and shoved me forward. Seifer's hand stayed tightly clasped around my neck while our lips…connected? My eyes widened in disbelieve. Seifer's however were closed. H-he was enjoying this? I felt something slithering at my lips and like and idiot I open my mouth. But it felt amazing I felt Seifer's tongue slick around mine and brush the roof of my mouth. I whimpered into the kiss and folded my arm around his neck. Gawd, What was happening to me? The whimper I guess struck something inside seifer making him even more…horny? He slammed me against a brick wall and Flo went crazy. She got all excited and started barking like mad. Seifer grabbed onto my legs and lifted them around his waist. The wall was not my only support. Yanking back my hair he latched onto my neck sucking, nipping, and licking. Everything possible to make me moan. Though I held it in only letting out gasps and short pants. I felt him adjust himself and buck forward onto me causing me to release a needy moan. That's all it needed to make me flick the switch. I pushed him off completely taking a quick breather. Grabbed the broken leash off the ground and turn towards seifer. Leaning myself carefully into him making him lean into I quickly tied the half leash left around his throat. Of course not to choke him but only to let him feel what it was like to be OWNED. "Come on girl let go home." Tapping my side pant leg as I called Flo. I tugged on seifers leash and looked innocently at him. Letting my lips ghost his I practically whimpered "Don't you want to come home with me? I'll be offal-y lonely if you don't." He smirked deviously at me. With a quick swoop I was in his arms and already on my way to the house. Flo followed excitingly behind.


End file.
